


Zootopia: Purring Partners

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [12]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their latest case, a mutual friend of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde was left with severe anxiety problems. With Judy's determination to friendship, and Nick's connections, they endeavor to help their friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Purring Partners

    "My name is Karen Skippel. I'm from the ZPD, a technical officer. Some people occasionally mistake me for Judy Hopps, even though I'm an arctic hare. In truth, I'm nothing like her. She's one of the bravest members of the ZPD and I'm... well. I got into some trouble recently. It's... hard for me to talk about. My sleep has been so troubled, lately. When I do sleep, there's a good chance it will be a nightmare, about being crushed, impaled, or just... this intense feeling of dread will plague me until I wake up, gasping for air. Please. ...Please... I need help..."  
  
    "We can help you, Karen. Please, come closer..." a soft, feminine voice beckoned to the small white rabbit, and she complied.

 

* * *

   
  
-Zootopia Police Department Headquarters, 9:00 AM-  
  
      
    "Hopps," Bogo grunted from behind his glasses as he lowered them, regarding the gray bunny peeking into his office.  
  
    "Hello, sir," Judy gave an unsure grin. "Terribly sorry to bother you, but I notice Officer Skippel  _still_ isn't at work, and I-"  
  
    Bogo shot her a displeased look. "Hopps, you are TRYING my patience!"  
  
    Judy winced. "I'm sorry Chief, it's just... you know, the last time she didn't show up..."  
  
    "Not that it is ANY of your business," Chief Bogo said slowly, "but Officer Skippel is on paid leave."  
  
    "Oh, okay," Judy nodded, glad to hear she was okay. "That's all I-"  
  
    "Now, if you are done being the ZPD's personal cheerleader, get out of my office," Bogo grumbled, but his voice wasn't as angry as his words seemed to imply.  
  
    "Of course," Judy nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
    "Hopps," Bogo stopped her with his voice. He stepped up and handed her a box that was rather familiar to her. "Give this to Wilde."  
  
    "A customized stun gun?" Judy asked, smiling a little.  
  
    "And tell him not to break this one," Bogo grumbled.  
  
    "Well, sir, it wasn't actually  _him_ that broke it, it was an enormous-" Judy's words were halted by an irritated glare. "Riiight, I'll be leaving now." She flashed a sheepish smile and left his office.

 

* * *

  
  
-Zootopia Police Department Headquarters, 8:30 AM-  
  
      
    Two weeks later, Officer Karen Skippel returned to work. After making it through the morning briefing, during which she was thankful she was not called out specifically, she headed over to her desk, which had a large, three-monitor set up. She gave the faintest of smiles as everything on the computer was right as she left it. She took the small amount of peace she could find from her life slowly falling back into order.  
  
    Her ears twitched and turned towards the sound of a female exclamation.  
  
    "Guh!" The terse sound rang out. Sounded like Judy, Karen thought.  
  
    "Just where do you think  _you're_ going?" Nick Wilde's accusing tone asked. Definitely Judy, she decided.  
  
    "I  _just_ wanna go say hi to Karen, okay, Nick?" Judy explained. Skippel gave a tiny smile, peeking her eyes over to see if she could see them. Nick was holding Judy with one hand by the back of her uniform, leaving her dangling in midair, his other hand on his hip. Judy didn't look quite defeated; Karen guessed that they'd been in this situation many times by now.  
  
    "Give her some space, for crying out loud," Nick sighed, "it's her first day back. You know what she's been through. When she's ready, she'll-" Karen decided to get up and greet the bickering couple.  
  
    "Hi, you two," Karen gave a tiny wave.  
  
    "Hey, Skip," Nick greeted, dropping Judy without warning. Despite this, Judy landed gracefully next to him. It was like they had practiced this, Karen thought.  
  
    "Hi Karen," Judy said, slightly apologetically. "I think Nick is right, though. I have a huge problem with impulse control, especially when it comes to knowing how my friends are doing." Karen gave the faintest of smiles at hearing Judy was still insistent on calling her a friend.  
  
    "It's okay," Karen shook her head gently. "You both saved my life, the absolute least I can do is say hi."  
  
    Nick held up a paw, speaking cautiously. "You don't owe us anything, Skip. Go at your own pace and do what's right for you."  
  
    "You two are very nice," Karen said. "Oh, Judy, maybe you'd like to join me after work? I can show you where I've been getting some help." Judy's expression was one of disbelief.  
  
    "Uh?" Judy babbled. "Well, uh, sure! Of course, if you'd like."  
  
    "I think you'll be... amused," Karen gave a small smirk.

 

* * *

   
  
-The Mystic Springs Oasis, Sahara Square, 5:30 PM-  
  
  
    "Uh oh," Judy said in a tiny voice, looking up at the door to the establishment. The Mystic Springs, where Judy had gotten some vital clues on her very first case, was a naturalist club where animals of all kinds hung out, indulging in various benign vices without the inconvenience of clothing.  
  
    "I read your report on the Night Howler case file," Karen couldn't hold back a bit of amusement. "This part was a real page turner, especially because your handwriting got a bit wobbly over certain details. I asked Nick about it once and he confirmed my suspicions."  
  
    Judy just took a deep breath.  
  
    "What a strange weakness for you to have, Judy," Karen smiled. "Well, shall we?" Judy and Skippel entered the lobby of the club, where Judy saw a familiar face. It was Yax, a yak that was the receptionist there. He was surrounded by his usual halo of flies. Judy had no idea how, but he immediately noticed the two bunnies coming in from behind his long, blinding brown dreadlocks.  
  
    "Oh, it's Karen, 'ey Karen!" Yax said, his relaxed voice easy on the ears. "Oh and wow, if it isn't that bunny officer Judy Hopps! Wow, what's it been, five years, three months and... ten days since you showed up here?"  
  
    Judy shook her head in amazement at Yax's impeccable memory. "Something like that. Thank you for your help back then, by the way. Does Emmitt Otterton still come here?"  
  
    "Oh yeah, ol' Emmitt, huh-huh," Yax chuckled in a carefree fashion. "Such a nice lil' otter. Glad you guys found 'im. And what'd you need my help for? It was Nangi I had led you to, remember?"  
  
    "Riiight," Judy rolled her eyes, "Nangi, the elephant you said could remember everything..."  
  
    "Yeah, elephants are kinda like that, am I right?" Yax said smoothly. "I've been working on my ol' noggin too, I think I'm gettin' slightly better at remembering things."  
  
    "If your memory got any better I think you'd be some kind of savant," Judy said, barely audibly, then she piped up. "Anyhow, Karen, what-" Her train of thought crashed and burned as she turned and saw Karen nude, folding up and setting her clothes away into a locker. Judy's ears felt as though they might burst into flames. Judy slapped her hands over her eyes, but not before noticing that, without clothes, Karen seemed a bit fluffier than her.  
  
    Karen laughed lightly at Judy's discomfort. "Well, Judy, I guess this is where you and I part ways, hm? I'm headed off to my session. See you at work tomorrow." Karen headed off through the door into the clothes-free part of the club. Judy shook her head. Her insatiable curiosity however, caused her feet to move toward the door without her brain telling her.  
  
    "Whoa there, Judy," Yax protested, heading out from behind the counter. Judy jumped a bit in discomfort. He was just as naked as she had remembered. "Let's hit the rewind here a second. If you're not here on police business, I can't have you goin' into the club without followin' the dress code. It's not fair to the other mammals, you know?" Judy held up a finger to protest, but then dropped it.  
  
    "Okay, Judy," she said to herself. "Just how badly do you want to know what Karen is doing in there? Not too badly, right? Let's just go home, and-"  
  
    Judy, no longer wearing clothes, headed across the sun-kissed main area of Mystic Springs, the late-day's warmth enveloping fur it rarely ever touched on her body. Judy's hands were wrapped across her chest and tummy, and her legs took tiny, guarded steps.  
  
    "I really, really never know when to quit, do I?" Judy chastised herself in despair. She looked left and right, trying to find somewhere safe for her eyes to land on. Her eyes seemed to bounce everywhere, trying not to look at the nude, relaxing animals. Her small steps and inability to focus meant she'd probably never find Karen without her knowing. So, she decided to call out. "Karen?"  
  
    "Is that _you_ , Judy?" Karen's voice called back. "Over here!" Judy's flat ears perked up in the direction of Karen's voice, and she walked this way, her eyes squinted. She almost ran into a tree.  
  
    Judy blinked rapidly, trying to let her eyes soak in as little information as possible. Karen was by a small oasis with various female feline mammals of many different types. Judy thought she recognized a caracal, cougar, and several others, including a sand cat that was only about as tall as her. As she got closer, she realized that they were all purring. The rhythmic vibrations filled the air around the oasis, and even from afar, Judy started to get more relaxed, and her tensions faded. Her eyes slowly opened and her hands became less guarded around her.  
  
    "Wow, Judy," Karen smirked a bit, laying on her back and relaxing against a female cheetah, "I honestly didn't think you'd follow me in here. I dunno if I'm impressed, or worried at your dedication to knowing things about me."  
  
    "Curiosity getting one into trouble is often a feline endeavor," the sand cat teased gently in a soothing voice, continuing to purr.  
  
    "Sorry, Karen," Judy said, "I just... you know. I wanted to know how you were being taken care of. And, um, I'm not sure I understand?"  
  
    "This is purr therapy," Karen explained, trying to relax. "It's both physically and emotionally relaxing. One of my main problems is my mind is so busy, racing around everywhere. The purring can dislodge disquieting thoughts from my mind and rub out the rest of them, letting me focus only on my own comfort. Also, the girls are here to talk about any troubles I have. Studies have shown that more mammals, even prey, respond well to female feline voices."  
  
    "All except that one-" Judy started, but then stopped herself, knowing it wouldn't be best to say anything that might cause alarm. "Anyway, I have to admit that this is kind of amazing. I'm so happy that you're getting some help, Karen."  
  
    "Thanks, Judy," Karen smiled, "but I only have till the stars come out, so-"  
  
    "Oh of course, I'll leave," Judy nodded, glad for an excuse to go.  
  
    "Are you sure you don't want a free sample of our little therapy?" A cougar purred at Judy. Judy flinched.  
  
    "No no, that's quite alright! I'm good, more than good!" Judy scrambled, suddenly self-conscious again.  
  
    "Really?" The cougar smirked. "Looks like it'd do you some good."  
  
    "Honestly, Judy," Karen shook her head, "can you even stand to see your fox naked?"  
  
    "That is an excellent question!" Judy poked her fingers together. "I would be happy to answer it some other time, for now I will let you go!" Judy marched off in a hurry.  
  
    "Heh, yeah right, when?" Karen asked herself, snuggling back into the cheetah. "The heat death of the universe?"  

 

* * *

  
  
-Nick and Judy's Aardvark Rise Apartment, 12:00 PM-  
  
  
    Nick and Judy got off the Savanna Central subway train closest to their apartment building, each carrying a few bags of groceries.  
  
    "So, Carrots," Nick began, "how'd that little thing with Skip go?" Judy thought about it, her ears warming up a bit.  
  
    "You know?" Judy wondered. "I don't know if I'm at liberty to say or not."  
  
    "Oh, really?" Nick nodded as they approached their apartment. "That's fine. It won't sear a hole through me as I know it would you." He shut the door on Judy without letting her in.  
  
    "Nick!" Judy laughed. Nick opened the door with a cheesy grin after several moments and let her in, his groceries already set down. Judy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Oops, my pants are buzzing."  
  
    "Might be bees inside," Nick smirked mischievously. "Maybe I should take 'em off." Nick wiggled his fingers.  
  
    "Nick...!" Judy giggled. "Just get my phone out. My hands are full." Nick obeyed her and took out her phone.  
  
    "Huh, it's a text from Skip," Nick said, looking at Judy's phone.  
  
    "No kidding?" Judy asked, putting the groceries away. "What's it say?"  
  
    "'Do you want to hang out today?'" Nick read, sounding slightly impressed.  
  
    "Oh, no way," Judy said, "you're just teasing me."  
  
    "No, cross my foxy heart," Nick said, drawing an x over his chest with his free hand.  
  
    "Okay, then tell her yes," Judy said, putting some blueberries and milk into the fridge. Nick snuck a peek at Judy's tufty tail as it poked up while she bent over. He loved that little tail. "Ask her if she'd like to go to Mezzo park for a walk, maybe." Nick texted Karen as he was asked.  
  
    "Place and time?" Nick continued.  
  
    "Uh, let's say 1:00 PM, near Vivian's stand. That's north-west of the very center of the park."  
  
    "Looks like it's a date," Nick nodded, setting Judy's phone down. "Better not be late, Carrots. You know how picky she is about being punctual."  
  
    "You don't want to come?" Judy asked curiously.  
  
    "It's not that I don't want to," Nick shrugged. "But Skip has to do these social things on exactly her terms. If I go too, I'd risk overwhelming her. Or, she might want to talk about whatever happened after work not too long ago."  
  
    "Okay then Nick," Judy smirked. "I don't know whether you're really smart or really lazy."  
  
    Nick shrugged. "Bit of both?" Judy headed over to him, standing on her tip toes.  
  
    "Now, you be a good boy while I'm gone," Judy said in a condescending voice, scratching his cheeks and neck affectionately.  
  
    "Hmhm, never," Nick smirked playfully.

 

* * *

  
  
-Mezzo Park, 12:59 PM-  
  
  
    Judy hung out near her vixen friend's fruit cart. Her name was Vivian Reddish, and Judy thought she made some of the tastiest fruit drinks around. She considered her a good friend. Judy had her phone out, and when the clock struck 1:00 PM, Judy noticed Karen's slightly black-tipped ears as she walked along a path and into view.  
  
    "I dunno if that's awesome, or scary," Judy chuckled, heading over to her. "Karen!" Karen flinched a bit at the yelling. Judy had her arms out, but quickly remembered Karen wasn't a very physical person, so she shoved her hands back into her pockets.  
  
    "Hi, Judy," Karen said, cocking her head at the strange gesture Judy looked like she was making.  
  
    "So uh, what kind of fruit do you like?" Judy grinned.  
  
    "Hm, anything citrus, really," Karen shrugged. Judy beckoned her and they walked towards Vivian's stand.  
  
    "Hello, Judy, oh, and another rabbit?" Vivian smiled. "Who's your friend?"  
  
    "My _friend_ ," Judy smiled, being sure to verbally underscore that word, "is Karen Skippel, the best techno-whiz at the ZPD!"  
  
    "There's, ah, no real standard of measure for that sort of thing," Karen smirked with her eyes half-lid.  
  
    "Well, if Judy says you're the best, I'm inclined to believe her," Vivian laughed. "Would you like your usual, Judy?"  
  
    "Sure, and a citrus swirl for Karen," Judy said. Vivian poured an orange smoothie and a frozen, yummy-looking orange and lemon drink. Karen reached into her pocket for her wallet.  
  
    "Oh no no, my treat," Judy said kindly.  
  
    "No,  _my_ treat," Vivian smirked. "Lest you forget who has the final say on these matters!"  
  
    "Vivian...!" Judy protested. "I'm gonna run you out of business!"  
  
    "Hardly," Vivian laughed, handing over their drinks. "In fact, that I serve star cops on the ZPD is making me even more popular among park-goers." She winked. Karen looked like she might protest about her being a star officer, but decided to let it go. She sipped her drink, and found it very tasty.  
  
    "Thanks for the drinks, Vivian," Judy said, brightly taking hers.  
  
    "Of course!" Vivian said. She caught the glint of Judy's engagement ring as she was reaching out her paws. "Wow, Judy, the citrine and emerald on that ring are really eye-catching in the sun."  
  
    "Right?" Judy smiled. "I got a similar ring for Nick, too. Silver with amethyst. He wears it everywhere. I don't even think we'll get different rings for our wedding, these are just too perfect for us."  
  
    "What a lucky fox," Vivian grinned.  
  
    "This is really good, by the way," Karen quietly piped up.  
  
    "I'm glad you like it, Karen," Vivian nodded. "If you come back, I'll think about taking your money for your next refreshment. If you're lucky."  
  
    Judy laughed at this and Karen gave a faint smile. The two waved and headed out, walking together in the park.  
  
    "So, your thing for foxes extends beyond your taste in males," Karen teased calmly.  
  
    "Karen, I can be friends with anyone, as long as they can put up with me," Judy said self-deprecatingly. "I know I'm a handful."  
  
    "I'm getting there," Karen said with a slight smile. Judy was visibly pleased at this. "But I was actually curious about that, earlier. Do you get skittish when you and Nick are... you know, au naturale?"  
  
    "Oh, no," Judy shook her head forcefully. "It's different with Nick. There's no time I feel closer to him then when nothing is in the way of me feeling all of his fur."  
  
    "Then why are you so weird about nudity?" Karen wondered.  
  
    "I think it might be a sort of uh," Judy thought, "a social defense mechanism? I know several bunnies who are also weird about it. Imagine if we were a bit more promiscuous or unguarded, with how many kids a bunny can usually have." Judy and Karen both laughed nervously at this.  
  
    "The bunny population apocalypse would be upon us," Karen agreed. "I... don't have that hangup, though. Maybe it's cause I never experienced bunny culture properly, being an only-bunny."  
  
    "Uh, let's not dwell on that," Judy said hesitantly, "how's your therapy going?"  
  
    Karen did not respond. She looked away a bit, sipping her tasty drink.  
  
    "Is it..." Judy looked concerned, "is it not going well?"  
  
    "I mean, I'm doing a little better overall," Karen said, "but I told you my main problem. I  _think_ too much."  
  
    "So it's becoming less effective?" Judy considered. "You're building up a purr tolerance?"  
  
    "No no, the purring is great, I love that," Karen explained. "But... it's just..."  
  
    "Go on..." Judy led.  
  
    "They get... paid for it," Karen said, her shoulders dropping. "They get paid to purr for me... care about me... that thought keeps creeping into my head..."  
  
    Judy's jaw dropped. "That... that doesn't mean they don't care, though...!"  
  
    "I know it's just," Karen ran her teeth along her lower lip, "it feels like I'm with escorts, or something. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep feeling soothed from this therapy. I feel like it's fake... maybe even a little cheap."  
  
    "Oh, Karen..." Judy very hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, and Karen did not object. "Maybe you can find something else that works. More traditional therapy, if you need it. And you know Nick and I are around to help you however you need it. Talking, doing things. Whatever."  
  
    "I appreciate that, Judy," Karen nodded. "I'm sure I'll be okay. It is... it's pretty nice knowing I can rely on someone. Thanks for coming out to see me today."  
  
    " _Any_ time," Judy insisted.

 

* * *

  
  
-Nick and Judy's Aardvark Rise Apartment, 9:00 AM-  
  
      
    Nick yawned as he woke up the next day. It was the second day of their weekend. He pet the figure in his arms but opened his eyes as it felt too smooth. He looked into his arms to see, not Judy, but a pillow.  
  
    "A decoy!" Nick smirked to himself. He got up and looked around for Judy. She wasn't in their bedroom, bathroom, or main living/dining area, so that meant only one more area.  
  
    Nick opened the door to Judy's old bedroom and sang out questioningly: "Where's my bunny...?" Judy was there in her old bedroom, which she had converted into a sort of office with a computer and a desk. It had quickly gotten away from her, with files and papers stacked all over her bed. Judy was seated at the desk, with papers and computer documents open.  
  
    "Here she is!" Judy responded in a flirty tone, her ears perking at hearing Nick. Nick headed over and put his hands on her chair, kissing both of her ears. Judy hummed happily at this.  
  
    "Whatcha working on?" Nick asked. "You're not doing case file work on our day off, are you?"  
  
    "No, I'm doing our taxes," Judy smirked, "not that you'd know anything about that."  
  
    "Oof!" Nick dramatically staggered backwards, steadying himself on the door frame. "Ouch, I felt that one." Judy laughed pleasantly. "Hmhm, anyway, how did your date with Skip go?"  
  
    "Well..." Judy opened her mouth to speak, but half words and indistinct sounds came from her mouth. She searched the ceiling with her eyes. Her ears dropped back down.  
  
    "Okay, there went the ears," Nick said, clearing a place for him to sit on the bed. "Give me the scoop, Fluff."    
  
    "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell her I did?" Judy asked. "I dunno how much of this she wants others to know."  
  
    "Just tell me whatever you'd like."  
  
    "She's doing a kind of, uh, purr therapy," Judy said hesitantly. "I thought it sounded kinda sweet, really, but she's having reservations all of a sudden. I think she thinks it might be too... impersonal? To have female, paid professionals do it, I mean."  
  
    "I see," Nick nodded. "Is that it?"  
  
    "Yeah, I think so," Judy said. "I think she's finally warming up to me though." Nick and Judy were quiet for several minutes. Then, Nick silently got up and headed off to the closet, tying on a tie, and getting on a warm, handsome-looking coat. Judy was curious at his sudden vacating her office, and she appeared at the doorway. "Where are you going?"  
  
    "I got a few errands I need to do," Nick said. "Might as well do something productive while you are."  
  
    "Okay, but at Tundratown?" Judy looked curious, an eyebrow raised.  
  
    "Yup, catch ya later, Carrots."

 

* * *

  
  
-1283 Snow Poff Lane, Tundratown, 12:30 PM-  
  
  
    "Nickadee!" A hazel-eyed snow leopard said brightly, opening the door to her home, smiling at the fox that was at her doorstep. "What the heck are you doing at my house!?"  
  
    "Heya, Crystal," Nick grinned. "Do you have a little bit?"  
  
    "Sure, get on in here," Crystal beckoned. Nick entered the house, and moved to take off his coat, but then he realized how cold Tundratown residents usually kept their houses, so he left it on. "I haven't seen you since the high school reunion! To what do I owe the misfortune of this fox showing up on my doorstep?"  
  
    "Nice to see you too, Crystal," Nick chuckled. He looked at some pictures on her wall, walking around with his hands in his pockets. "Crystal. Crystal Lumi. Are you still in theater?"  
  
    "Yup," Crystal nodded. "Just wrapped up a tour of-"  
  
    " _Cats_?" Nick interrupted with a smirk.  
  
    Crystal grinned with her eyes squinted and held up a paw close to her face, barely unsheathing her claws. She sang: "Nickadee, don't make me hurt you!"  
  
    "Now now, ma'am," Nick held up his arms defensively, "you know I'm a cop now, right? I could arrest you if you threatened me."  
  
    "Well, officer," Crystal folded her arms. "I'm not doing anything illegal, so how about you take your fluffy tail and-" She was interrupted by getting a good look at Nicks hands. "Nick, are you _married_?"  
  
    "Just about," Nick grinned, "this is an engagement ring."  
  
    "Who's the unlucky vixen?" Crystal smirked.  
  
    "Not a vixen, actually," Nick took out his phone and scrolled to his current favorite picture of Judy, a picture of her he took just after his proposal. Judy was smiling very brightly, showing most of her teeth, and showing off her engagement ring for the camera.  
  
    "A bunny? A BUNNY?" Crystal's jaw dropped in disbelief. "No way."  
  
    "Yup," Nick nodded. "That's my girl."  
  
    "Okay, okay," Crystal said, giving Nick a noogie. " _Now_ I see why you stopped by. Here to rub it in my face, aren't you? You know that small, cute prey girls check all of my extremely specific boxes. Especially ones with big ears."  
  
    "That does bring me to why I'm over here," Nick said. "I have a proposition for you." Crystal looked confused.  
  
    "Er, okay?" Crystal cocked an eyebrow. "Hey wait a second, I'm not out to cause any trouble in any relationships."  
  
    "Oh no," Nick shook his head. "It's not about my betrothed. It's about..." Nick scrolled to another picture on his phone, "her."  
  
    Crystal looked at the picture. It was Karen Skippel, mostly. A picture Nick had gotten early on in Karen's employment with her and Judy in it. Karen didn't appear to be smiling all that much. Crystal gasped. "The arctic hare? She kind of looks a bit sad here."  
  
    "Mmhm, that's the point," Nick nodded. "She's been through a lot of stuff lately."  
  
    "Like what?" Crystal looked a bit worried.  
  
    "Well, if you're interested," Nick went on, "I won't rob you of the experience of asking her yourself."  
  
    "Oh come on, Nickadee, don't tease me," Crystal frowned. "What are the chances that this little bunny would be into some pred cat? And a girl, at that?"  
  
    "Based on what I've heard? Pretty decent," Nick said. "She needs a friend, Crystal. You might be able to give her something that neither I nor my partner can."  
  
    "Wow," Crystal said. "Seems like the force has done amazing things to your personality, Nick." She smiled.  
  
    "If you text her," Nick said, giving her Karen's number, "tell her you're a friend of Nick Wilde.  _Not_ 'Nickadee'. And remember to spell my last name with an 'e', too. She's a bit paranoid, so if you screw up, don't come crawling back to me."  
  
    "Nick," Crystal smirked. "I always guessed you were a romantic idiot at heart. Looks like I didn't know quite how much. Marrying a bunny, playing matchmaker. A shame you aren't my type." She pinched his cheek.  
  
    "Okay, lay off," Nick chuckled. "I think I've done enough damage today." He gave a casual salute. "Good day, madam."

 

* * *

  
  
-Nick and Judy's Aardvark Rise Apartment, 8:30 PM-  
  
  
    Two weeks later, Nick and Judy were cuddling on their couch, watching some TV. They had grown to like watching very old, kitschy sci-fi movies and snark at them continually. As they were laughing at a particularly poor costume on the monster of the movie, Judy's ear twitched at hearing Nick's phone buzz. Before Nick could blink, Judy grabbed it.  
  
    Skip, said the header of the text message, and it contained only: [Thanks.]  
  
    "What's this?" Judy asked. "Karen texted _you_? What about?"  
  
    Nick grinned, sitting up. "Let's find out, shall we?" Judy looked over his arm as he texted back. [Having fun?]  
  
    [Yes.] Karen texted back after several minutes. Nick tried to keep his grin from getting too wide.  
  
    [Prove it.]  
  
    There was a long pause. Then, a picture showed up onscreen. It was a selfie taken with Crystal and Karen. Karen didn't actually appear to be looking at the camera, but had a shy, very faint smile on. Crystal, on the other hand, was the one taking the selfie, with a flirty wink and big grin. They appeared to be at a restaurant.  
  
    [Have fun then, Skip.] Nick typed, closing out the conversation. Judy's mouth was agape.  
  
    "No, wait, let me see that!" Judy flailed for the phone, which Nick kept just out of reach. Not for long though, because Judy suddenly bounded off the back of the couch and into Nick's hand, appropriating the phone. "What... who is this?"  
  
    "Girl I know," Nick said smugly, shrugging.  
  
    "A big fluffy snow leopard," Judy looked on in awe, "Nick, seriously. WHAT. This might be like exactly who Karen could..."  
  
    "I know everyone," Nick sang teasingly.  
  
    "I'm beginning to think you do!" Judy said, quite impressed. "I never knew you cared about Karen enough to try to find her such a ...a custom-fit date?"  
  
    "Really, Judy?" Nick mocked. "You fell for this again? You know this is my modus operandi when it comes to bunnies. Make them think I don't care, then BOOM! All aboard the love train, with your conductor, Nick Wilde. Toot-toot!" He pumped his arm twice.  
  
    Judy suddenly grasped onto Nick's tie with both hands, yanking Nick closer, getting quite a devilish look on her face. Her eyes were quite narrow.  
  
    Nick hazarded a couple of sniffs, which told him almost as much as her extremely amorous look did. "It... appears this train might be derailing!"  
  
    "Fox, by the end of the night you will be begging for my mercy."


End file.
